Duel in the Vallis
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: A duel between Nef and a Tenno Frame through the icey landscape of Orb Vallis, a one shot crossover stupid fanfiction.


AN: This was just something I kinda dreamed up and decided to put down on paper, a stupid idea really for my friends, enjoy.

Orb Vallis, quite the sight to anyone who came to see the wintery snow covered regions, beautiful, but dangerous.

Speeding through the snow on a K Drive was a green painted rhino, his cape billowing in the wind and his vanguard helmet gleaming in the sunlight as he sped through a canyon, he stopped for a moment, noticing something before stopping.

"Ah the Infamous Green Rhino, encroaching on Corpus, no My Territory"

A corpus ranger with a jet pack had on his armor a screen and being broadcasted to the Rhino was the infamous Nef Anyo. Next to the Ranger were three more each with their own guns trained on him.

The Rhino didn't say anything but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Good I have your attention, I wish to give you an offer, work for the corpus and you will be compensated greatly, more so I won't destroy you right now."

The Rhino pulled from his back hidden under the cape a grineer shotgun, the Vay Hek and took aim one handed firing at one of the rangers, killing him instantly and sending the lifeless body flying into the snow.

"Hmm I see, then how about a challenge, you are a brute however…" Nef said and there was a pause then the Rhino looked down, noticing something wrong.

"Ah you noticed I hacked your K Drive, my my you should keep your security up, your magnet lock is under my control and now-"

The Board began to move fast forcing the Tenno to drop his shotgun out of surprise.

"Yes I can now run you wherever I want, now the game is different, I am sure you are aware of duel monsters, perhaps a duel, you against me and my two rangers here and if you win I will release your mag lock and you can go, if you fail to defeat me, I will program the board to send you flying into a lake of cryogenic goo, and I'm sure your armor won't last long enough to make sure you survive a dip long enough for you to escape," Nef said chuckling, presumably at his own greatest.

The Rhino made a motion with his head as if to raise an eyebrow.

"You wonder why I want you to do this?" Nef asked the board moving a bit slower now.

"Simple, to humiliate a brute who infamously slaughtered many of my men," he explained a Camera drone following them, filming and streaming this across the galaxy, and more importantly, to the workers of Fortuna who he suspected had some help from certain tenno agents.

The Workers of floor 9 of Fortuna stopped working for a moment as the screens lit up and shown everyone the scene unfolding, sitting at her chair was Eudico who could only say in a concerned tone, "Sparky…"

The Rhino nodded his head and extended his left arm and a hard light tray appeared, "Holographic Duel System Activated Operator" came the voice of Ordis from the system, and a holographic set of 5 cards appeared in view of the helmet.

"Activating Duel Systems" Both Rangers called out and the same holographic cards appeared in front of them, same with Nef and his screen ranger.

"Duel!" the three called out.

"We will start, it is in fact my territory" Nef said and he chuckled, "I activate the spell Mercenary Service," he declared as the card flipped around showing in view the image of a group of Goblin Attack Force being directed by a beat up Ojama Trio towards a human warrior group lead by Warrior Dai Grepher.

"With this card I pay the cards fee by discarding one monster in my hand along with half of my life points and all players can search their decks for any copies of the card and add them to their hands, and I discard Marauding Captain " He chuckled a bit and then said, "So anyone here have this card, I know I have two more" he said as they appeared in his virtual hand.

Nef LP: 2000

"I have three Boss" One ranger said.

"Same here Sir, "The other ranger said.

"How about you Tenno?" Nef asked.

Rhino shook his head.

"Good because I summon one captain to the field, and with his effect he can summon another level 4 or under monster, like my other captain" he said as two warriors appeared.

"And the best part with them on the field, no other monster on my field can be attacked, it's a great protection," he said and then triggered another spell.

"I now play the allied forces" he said and chuckled again, "So with this spell all warriors gain 200 more attack for every other warrior on the field," He said, "You see like a business every worker contributes, all culminating on big profits" he said as if to add to more propaganda to anyone watching.

Commander's Attack 1200 to 1600

"I lay my last two cards face down, and it will be quite helpful to us," he said

The first ranger said, "I summon my own pair of captains and play my own allied forces, giving them even more power!" he declared as another pair appeared

Attack of them all 1600 to 2800.

"And I'll lay my own card face down and move to my companion!" he called out

"Yeah I have my own forces and captains, ready to bring on the pain for you!" the second one called out materializing 2 more captains and a copy of the spell.

Attack of them all, 2800 to 4800

The 6 warriors leered at the Rhino on his board, ready to strike him down.

"One card face down and we seal your fate" he said.

The Rhino was silent looking at them and was about to trigger his counter attack when Nef called out his next move, "I trigger my trap, Penalty for Inaction"

The Trap looked like a Dark Ruler Ha Des and Skull Servant having a Chess Tournament match, a referee is calling out a surprised Dark Ruler for presumably taking too long.

"With this trap if you go into the battle phase and can not attack, at the end of the turn you take damage equal to the attack of one monster on our side of the field, "Nef said, "And naturally you won't be attacking thanks to their effects" He added in a smug tone.

"And thats not all, I activate Spell Barrier Alpha!" the first ranger called out forming a trap that looks like a green magical seal with the symbol of Alpha on it

"I have Monster Barrier Beta!" the second called out forming a trap with a similar barrier only collared a light orange, with the symbol of Beta on it.

"With these two traps, this turn you are not able to destroy any of our spells or monsters with any effects" Nef said, "So you can't do anything to stop the damage or our monsters from just attacking you next turn," he explained, 'And finally, my last trap Forged Battle Plans!"

The Trap looked like a Generic Human Soldier looking over some plans confused, in the background a sneaky goblin from the Attack force is holding a plan bundle.

"With this trap I am allowed to force you to trigger the battle phase the duel this turn, so no matter what you do, you lose Tenno...should have taken my offer earlier," he said before letting out a loud laugh.

The workers of Deck 9 began to call out to the screen accusations of cheating and not making for a fair fight, but Eudico stood up from her seat and held her hands up, "Listen, the Tenno have helped up before, and shown true strength and valor no matter the odds, and I know this won't be any different, Sparky will pull through!"

The people cheered, holding their tools up in support of the tenno warrior, Eudico was right, the tenno didn't let them down before, they wouldn't now, but how was he going to survive this?

The Rhino remained silent and then looked up, and a young voice male spoke out

"You know...you talk way too much"

"What?" Nef called out, so did every Worker who heard the unknown voice, save a few who were in the know of the Warframe's secret.

"Surprised I can talk huh, well not surprised, the amount of things you don't know could fill your vaults 3 times over," he said in a mocking tone

"You ingrate, who are you?!" Nef cried out losing his cool.

"You heard Ordis, I'm the Operator, and that's all you need to know," he said and then looked at his cards, "And you think you've locked me in, but the tenno always find a way," he said playing a card, 'I summon Umbra Scout Ninja!" he declared and from a smoke cloud came the Ninja warrior clad in all black, in a reverse grip was an ebon painted wakizashi (level 8, 2000 attack and defense) a long flowing black scarf covered the ninja's mouth and obscured his face, but Nef could see glowing red eyes from the face's shadows giving him a slight chill.

"Since you have more monsters on the field than me I am allowed to special summon him from my hand," he said cracking his neck, ready to bring this duel around.

Nef now regaining his composure spoke in an unimpressed tone, "And I am supposed to be scared? Even if you could attack that pitiful attack is worthless." the ranger mimicking Nef's arm motion to wave this off, though unlike Nef the ranger did have a look of concern on his face, someone who was about to be taken down next turn shouldn't act this confident right?

"True but the shinobi and tenno don't fight alone, but I'm going to need a boost, so I play the spell Trap Booster so I can activate a trap right from my hand, all at the cost of one card," the operator said as one card in his virtual hand disappeared, the Ninja began to make hand signs, "I play the trap Ninjitsu Art of Duplication "

The Ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in its place were two new ninjas smirking at the crowd of monsters as the smoke cleared up, "I summon from my deck Masked Ninja Ebisu and Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja "

"Again what is the point all you did was summon two weak level...four...monsters…" the gears in Nef's head began to turn and his eyes widened in horror, a look shared by the 3 lackies who knew what was coming.

"Oh so now you realize what is happening, I overlay both level 4 ninjas!" the operator called out as the two monsters disappeared into different colored energies and melded together into a black vortex, "To build the overlay network, from the Shadows of the Orokin and Tenno comes a new monsters ready to destroy you, a powerful Warframe, Rise up Tenno Ninja Excalibur!"

From the swirling vortex of power came the warframe Excaliber in gleaming white armor it stood proud ready to strike, (Rank 4, 2500 attack, 2100 defense)

"I see...while you did summon a powerful monster it won't be enough to break through our defenses, " Nef said, though a hint of worry was in his voice.

The Operator spoke up, "I'm afraid it's over for you...I activate my final spell, which costs me half my lifepoints, but the cost is nothing compared to its power," he declared as his life points went down to 2000.

"I play the spell Rank up Magic Lotus Blessing!"

The card was simple, the symbol of the lotus.

"Allowing me to Rank up Excalibur 2 Ranks Higher to something that will annihilate you!" he called out as Excalibur was sucked into a new vortex of power changing, of course the spell had one other effect, the spell trigger and the summon itself can not be negated, hence the high cost.

"Witness the Rebirth of a powerful frame, one whose's rage to those who wrong it is infinite, Rise up Tenno Ninja Excalibur Umbra!"

The Black shadowy frame appeared drawing Skiajati it's personal blade. (Rank 6, 3500 Attack 3000 Defense)

"I...will admit that is impressive, but again you can not attack." Nef said sweat down his face, why was this tenno still fighting, he is locked in right?

"I can, I use his effect, using up 2 overlay units activate his radial howl "he said calmly as Umbra began to sheath his blade, and the moment the sound of the sword clicking into place was heard, a new sound came out of the sheathed blade, a terrible high pitched sonic sound emanated forcing everyone but the operator to groan in pain and wince, when the sound was over every captain was groaning deafened, barely able to stand.

"What...did you do?" Nef asked worried.

"Simple...negated all other card effects on the field...meaning your defenses are gone, your increase to power is destroyed, and you are all about to be destroyed in one fell swoop," he said, again in a calm tone.

"IMPOSSIBLE OUR TRAPS-"

"Stopped destruction, not full on nullification...and now for Umbra's final effect, when he attacks and destroys a monster, if he has Excalibur as an overlay unit, he can attack again...and again, and again…" he said as Umbra stood in an iai stance, ready to quick draw and end this.

"No wait we can talk about this, CUT THE FEED NOW!" Nef cried out realizing he was done for.

"Ordis...how was the hack?" the operator asked.

"Operator all systems in the camera drone have been mine since the beginning of your turn, your board is still under your control, oh and the team who went in and rescued those workers were successful, excellent tactic to distract them," came the voice of Ordis

The people of Fortuna, hell anyone who was watching the feed began to cheer as they knew Nef was about to ruined yet again, Investors eying the footage tsked, knowing Nef wouldn't amount to much cept holding onto that rock, and Eudico was delighted, Sparky did it, and in a good show too.

"Good...Excalibur Umbra show them the power of the Tenno, Slash Dash...leave Nef's for last!" he ordered and the Warframe monster charged ahead slashing into every captain, reducing the ranger's lifepoints to zero in a flash.

"Any last words Nef?" the operator asked.

"You won't win, your head will be mounted on my wall an-"

"End this duel!" the operator said and in a flash the two monsters were destroyed and all three rangers cried out in pain as their duel systems overloaded causing their own systems to explode killing them all.

"...Ordis call in the drop ship, I'm ready to head home,"

"It will be done operator, excellent dueling."

"Thanks, tell the others I'll meet them at the dojo, always got more stuff to build and work on." he said moving on into the sunset, another job well done...


End file.
